Old Friends New Enemies
by kyla4
Summary: what to say? it has gangs for sure not to sure what else might come. pairs 1xR, 2xH, 3xC, 4xD, 5xS, ZxN, and TxU don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Old Friends New Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am just using them to extend my artistic abilities through writing. So please don't sue me. I have nothing to give you but my two bad cats and I'm sure you don't want them.

Chapter 1

"Relena! Let's go!" a young man shouted through the large house. "Your rides here!"

"I'll be right there!" Relena shouted back while she pulled her brush through her hair one last time, grabbed her bag and ran down stairs.

"There you are finally!" the man said exasperated. "What took you so long? Do you think that Treize is going to wait forever? He's a busy guy."

"You act like Treize has been waiting for an hour. He just got here five minutes ago, Millardo. Take a chill pill." Relena retorted.

"What ever! Let's just go. You don't want to be late on your first day." Millardo said as he pulled open the door.

Waiting at the foot of the steps was a silver Firebird, and standing on the driver's side was a young man with brown hair.

"Sorry for making you wait Treize. It was all Relena's fault." Millardo told him earning himself a slap from Relena.

"That's ok. We better get going." Treize said getting in the car.

Millardo opened the passenger side door and popped the seat ahead. With a glare as she went past Relena climbed into the back seat. As soon as Millardo had the door closed, Treize gunned the engine and they were off.

"Hey, Millardo, you never did tell me why you pulled me out of that private school." Relena spoke up.

"I heard rumors that said that there was a gang that was establishing itself there. I don't want you to get caught up in anything like that." Millardo said from the front seat.

"Fair enough. But that doesn't explain why you're sending me to a public school."

"Don't you want to go to a public school?" Millardo asked turning slightly in his seat.

"Yeah I do. It will be a nice change from a private school. But what does mother think about it?" Relena wanted to know.

"She doesn't know. And as long as you behave yourself she won't have to." Millardo told her.

"Fine. I don't really want her to know anyway."

"Relena," Treize said shocked, "that isn't very nice to say about your mother."

"Well she isn't really my mother. She adopted Millardo and me when I was seven. She was really mean, yet she insisted that we call her our 'loving mother' when we were around anyone." Relena explained. "She never even really liked me, but she adored 'Millie'. Still does."

"Relena, I don't want to kill you, but if you ever call me that again I will." Millardo threatened calmly.

Before Relena could answer him, Treize stopped the car in front of a school. Millardo got out and then let Relena out of the back. With a quick glance around Relena saw that they were drawing a lot of attention.

"There you go." Millardo said getting back in the car. "Noin and Anne are going to be picking you up after school."

"All right. See you." Relena said, then the car was gone.

"Hey, Zechs, why don't you want Relena messed up in that gang?" Treize wondered as he weaved through traffic.

"Because it's the Sundown gang." Zechs (Millardo) said simply.

"That explains a lot." Treize said dropping the subject.

Relena watched her brother and his friend drive off. She shook her head. Treize always drove really well when she was in the car and like a maniac any other time. But that was probably because Millardo threatened him.

Shaking her head Relena swung her back pac on her shoulder and walked towards the front doors. On her way to the school, Relena noticed that many of the guys gave her appreciative looks while the girls mainly glared. Relena mentally shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really care what they thought. Not a very common thought from an ex-private school student.

Relena walked through the doors, moved slightly to one side stopped and let her eyes adjust. Once they had she headed off down the hallway, trying to find the office. Relena walked down the hall looking to the left and right trying to locate the office. She was not looking where she was walking so Relena walked straight into a blonde who was talking to a red head. The blonde fell to the floor while Relena staggered off balance.

"I am so sorry!" Relena said as soon as she regained her balance. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Damn right you weren't." the blonde retorted accepting the hand her friend offered. "You should watch who you go knocking over. It could land you in a whole pile of trouble."

"I'm sorry. I was looking for the office." Relena explained.

"That's no excuse. If you can't do two things at once then you should look then walk or learn to do both."

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry again." Relena said noticing the crowd that was gathering around them. "You obviously don't want to hear it and I'm getting tired of saying it."

"Dorothy, it's the first thing in the morning. You don't want to be in Lein's office now do you?" the red head said.

"The stupid bitch wasn't watching where she was going.' Dorothy protested. Then continued menacingly, as she started forward, "I should teach her a lesson."

"Dorothy don't take another step toward her." a voice came from the crowd that sounded full of authority.

Surprisingly enough, Dorothy stopped then she and the red head turned toward the voice. Pushing through the crowd was a tall girl who wore her brown hair in to twists.

"Why shouldn't I Sally? She needs to be taught a lesson!" Dorothy said pouting just a bit.

"Could I answer this one?" the red head spoke as the one called Sally opened her mouth.

"Go a head Cathy." Sally said, not really having a reason beside that she had said and didn't want the gang in trouble. But Dorothy really didn't care about that.

"The reason that you shouldn't teach her a lesson is that you are just as much at fault as she is." Cathy told Dorothy. "You weren't looking where you were going. You were talking to me."

Dorothy was silent a moment as if remembering the whole scene. Before she could say anything a loon call went out and everyone started to scatter. Relena not knowing what was going on stood there like an idiot. She noticed that Dorothy, Cathy, and Sally were walking in the general direction that the loon call had come from. Relena also noticed that each girl had what looked like the tip of a silver wing on her shoulder. Dorothy's, and Cathy's were a lilac in the middle while Sally's was teal.

Relena didn't get anytime to ponder it as someone walked up behind her and grabbed her arm. Relena looked at the girl not moving at all. Relena opened her mouth to say something but the girl just shook her head and kept pulling on her arm. Relena quit resisting and let herself be pulled along with the crowd.

After a minute the pair had made it out of the crowd. The girl pulling Relena along stopped and dropped her hand. Relena looked back to where she had been standing. There were now about six teachers there and it looked as if they were trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Do you want to get in trouble or something?" the girl asked.

"What do you mean?" Relena asked as she looked back at the girl who had pulled her.

"Didn't you hear the warning call?"

"All I heard was a loon."

"That was the warning. Sure it's meant for any Angles in the crowd but we all use it to scatter."

"I still don't get what you're trying to tell me."

"How in the world could anyone go to this school and not . . . Hey are you new here?" the girl asked as realization dawned on her.

"Yes I am. I was trying to find the office when I bumped into that blonde girl." Relena explained.

"Now I see why you just stood there! Do you still need help finding the office?"

"Yes, I do. I would be very grateful if you could show me the way."

"Sure I could. By the way I'm Sandra De Lorne."

"Relena Peacecraft."

"This way, the office isn't very far." Sandra said as she led the way. "What's with the way you talk? You sound like you're a prep or something?"

"Sorry. I'm in school mode right now. I used to go to an all girls private school and we weren't allowed to use any slang." Relena explained. "And my mother doesn't approve of it either."

"Bummer." was all that Sandra said.

"Tell me about it." Relena said rolling her eyes.

"Don't let it get out that you went to a private school or else it will be major trouble for you." Sandra advised.

"What do you mean?" Relena asked as they turned the corner.

"The popular opinion here of private school kids is that they are all rich bastards. Most of the ones that come around here go home really beat up." Sandra explained as they stopped outside the office.

"You're not going to tell are you?" Relena asked sounding worried.  


"If I was going to tell, I wouldn't have warned you." Sandra smiled. Relena smiled back then walked into the office. "I'll come in and wait for you. You'll need someone to show you how things work around here."

"Excuse me." Relena said getting the secretary's attention.

"Yes?" was the secretary's response with out looking up.

"I'd like to register here." Relena told her.

"Fine. I'll need you to fill our some of these forms. You can have a seat while you do," she said handing Relena the papers.

"Thank you." Relena said accepting the forms and going to sit over by Sandra.

"That looks like a lot of paper work to go through." Sandra said eyeing the papers in Relena's hand.

"This is about half the papers I had to fill out for my last school." Relena told her getting a pen out of her bag. "Didn't you fill out registration papers before?"

"The only time that I registered in a school was in first grade. I've always transferred." Sandra explained as she watched Relena go through the papers quite fast.

"Really? That must be nice to stay in one area where you can just transfer. Myself, I've had to register in about three different schools." Relena said not looking up.

"Holy shit! You moved a lot didn't you?" Sandra exclaimed.

"Yeah about every three years or so. My mother hates to stay in one area to long." Relena said putting the first form aside.

"So why did you leave that public school?" Sandra wanted to know.

"My brother pulled me out because there was some kind of gang starting up there." Relena told her adding another form to the pile beside her.

"So why would he let you go to a school that had a gang already established?" Sandra wondered.

"What?" Relena asked shocked. "There's a gang in this school?"

"Yeah. It's called the Angles. That girl you walked into is one who holds a pretty high rank in it."

"How could you tell?" Relena asked going back to her paper work.

"Easy. The mark of an Angle is a silver tattoo of angle wings. The colour of the filled in wings tells the rank." Sandra explained.

"How is it that you know so much about them?"

"After about a week here you learn a lot."

"I'll just have to watch what I do then." Relena said standing up.

"You're not going to tell your brother?"

"I don't see why. He's the one who pulled me out of one school because of a gang. If he didn't want me near them he should have done his homework better. And I won't pay the price for it." Relena told Sandra then walked towards the desk. "Here are the papers."

"That was fast," the secretary said as she took the offered papers and looked them over. "If you'll just come with me, we'll see about your schedule."

Sandra watched the two walk into the councilor's office. Relena isn't like any of the rich kids that I have met, Sandra thought. They're all stuck up and don't care about anyone. Relena has an attitude, sure, but it's the kind of attitude you have to have to survive and make it anywhere. She is the kind of girl that the Angles looked for. Sandra shook her head. There was nothing she could do about what Relena did or who she hung out with.

A minute or two later, Relena walked out of the councilor's office with the secretary. Relena walked around the counter while the secretary went to the printer and grabbed the paper that came out.

"Here is your schedule and a map of the school, Miss Peacecraft. Have a good day and welcome to Hanly High." the secretary told her.

"Thank you." Relena said with a bright smile and then turned to get her stuff.

"That was fast." Sandra noted gathering up her stuff.

"Yeah. Apparently Millardo had got my old school to forward all my grades and stuff here on Friday, so the councilor had my classes just about all in order." Relena said while gathering up her own stuff.

"So who's your homeroom teacher?"

"Mrs. Bell in room 219."

"Cool that's the same one I'm in. I wonder what other classes we have that are the same?"

"Here, look for yourself." Relena said handing over her schedule as she looked at her map.

"Our morning classes are the same." Sandra said after a minute. "I'll show you the way to your afternoon classes on the way to our morning ones and at lunch time."

"Thanks. Even though you'll show me I think that I'm going to keep the map for a while." Relena said, then both girls laughed.

"So what's your locker number?"

"420."

"That's on the way to class and my locker." Sandra said walking down the hall.

Relena folded up her map and shoved it into the pocket of her jeans before hurrying after Sandra.

***************************

To Be Continued. . . . 

So what did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Old Friends New Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am just using them to extend my artistic abilities through writing. So please don't sue me. I have nothing to give you but my two bad cats and I'm sure you don't want them.

Authors Note: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I haven't really had any access to a computer. The chapter has been written for about two weeks. But enough with excesses, on with the story.

Chapter 2

"Here's your locker." Sandra said as she stopped beside a couple lockers. "Your combination should be right below your locker number."

"Yeah I got it here." Relena said as she pulled the paper out and got to work opening her locker.

"If I were you, I would keep it locked at all times." Sandra suggested. "Once word gets around about where you transferred from then you'll be a big target for a shitload of pranks and such.

"Thanks for the tip. I'll keep it in mind." Relena told her as she popped open the locker and threw her books inside, keeping the ones that he would be needing for her first classes. "I'm ready, let's go," she said shutting the locker door.

"I have to make a quick stop at my locker and then we can head for homeroom." Sandra explained as she walked off down the hallway.

"Right."

__

Meanwhile

"What?"

"Seriously, Hilde, this chick so would have taken Dorothy on if I hadn't stepped in." Sallly said to a girl about 5'10" with midnight black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hmm. .she must be new cause no chick that has been going here for any length of time wouldn't have stuck around." Hilde replied. "Have one of the girls check out her background and have another pull her schedule."

"Already on it." Sally told her. "Her name is Relena Peacecraft and she will be joining your Math class. Natasha is looking up her family history, so we should have it by the time school is out."

"Good. Keep me up dated." Hilde said as the bell rang and the pair started to their homerooms. "Catch ya later."

"Yeah." Sally called back.

"Class, we have a new student coming into our class today." Miss Bell said as she walked into the classroom. Her name is Relena Peacecraft. Relena why don't you tell us something about yourself."

Relena slowly stood up beside her desk blushing lightly as people laughed at her name. Relena squared her shoulders and said, "Like you said my name is Relena Peacecraft and yes my father was the late Carleton Peacecraft." (AN I don't know her father's really name so I made it up.)

With that said Relena sat down while everyone just sort of stared at her. Relena was used to that. It was the same with every school she went to. Everybody laughed at her name until she told them who her father had been. Hell how many ambassadors of peace did you see executed on international television?

"You mean to tell us that you're the daughter of that diplomat that got killed a few years back?" a boy with brown hair asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Well I've heard a lot of bogus stories told by new students, but that one takes the cake." A girl near the front laughed.

"Don't believe it if you don't want to. Either way," Relena commented, "it's the truth and you not believing don't hurt my feelings none."

"You have a really big mouth you know that?" a voice snarled from the front. Everyone was silent as the owner of the voice stood up and faced Relena. "I don't think that we were introduced before. I'm Dorothy Catalonia."

Relena recognized that the voice belonged to the girl that she had run into before she stood up. "Relena Peacecraft." was her curt reply.

Before the conversation got any farther the bell rang again and all the students stood up and hurried out of the room so as not to be late. They were all whispering about what had happened.

"Why do I feel like I just made and enemy?" Relena asked Sandra as they walked out of the room and down to their first class which was History.

"I really wouldn't know." Sandra replied seriously. "I have never know her to be nice to anyone who had walked into her. Not that that was nice for her, but still."

"So it's a good thing that happened back there?"

"We're just going to have to wait and see." Sandra sighed. "One thing that you should never do is underestimate an Angle."

Relena followed her into a classroom and found an empty seat next to Sandra in hopes that she would be able to ask her more questions about what had happened. Unfortunately for her, the teacher was a stickler about talking in class. Luckily, for her the class passed quickly and before she knew it, Relena was walking down the hall with Sandra to their lockers.

"Is he always like that?" Relena asked as she quickly exchanged her History books for English.

"Yeah he is. Sometimes he's worse though." Sandra said as the two of them headed for her locker.

"If this is one of his good days, then I don't want to see him on a bad day." Relena laughed.

"If you are going to be staying in this school for any length of time, you will see one of his bad days guaranteed." Sandra laughed as well grabbing her own English books.

"Is our English teacher as bad?" Relena asked as she followed Sandra down the hall.

"No way!" Sandra explained. "Ms Hillden is one of the best teachers in the school. She is always having class discussions and getting everybody involved."

"Sounds very nice." Relena said as they walked through the door of a classroom. Even though there were still about five minutes of break left, there were about a hand full of people scattered in small groups around the classroom.

"Sandra!" a girl called from the back corner of the room.

"Hey." Sandra called back as she made her way over to where the girl was with Relena trailing shyly behind.

"What have you been up to?" another girl asked. "We haven't seen you at all today, well after the fight this morning."

"Yeah, well I had a few things to take care of and I picked up a new student." Sandra explained. "Everyone this is my new friend Relena. Relena this is Gwen and Paulette."

"Pleased to meet you." Relena said politely. 

"Likewise." Gwen and Paulette replied after sharing a disbelieving look.

"Is there something wrong?" Relena asked noticing the look the two had shared.

"Nothing's wrong. But are you sure that a prep like you wants anything to do with the likes of us?" Paulette shot back.

"What are you talking about?" Relena asked puzzled. "I'm not a prep."

"Oh my God! The girl can use some compound words." was Gwen's sarcastic come back.

"Hey!" Sandra exclaimed. "What's with you two?"

"What's with us? What's with you bringing this prep around here?" countered Paulette.

"She's not a prep. She just transferred here. So they talk different there. So what? That doesn't make you a prep." the now very defensive Sandra told them shortly.

"Sandra," Relena began, "thanks for standing up for me and all, but I don't want to be the cause of any trouble here. They want to think that I'm a prep then fine they can think that. I know who I am and that's all that matters."

Leaving the three girls a little stunned by the passion in her speech. Sandra was the first to recover her wits. I'm glad that she did that, Sandra thought, but I said it before and I'll say it again, she has the attitude that the Angles are definitely looking for. Paulette and Gwen by this time had gotten over their shock, well not quite as they still had slightly stunned looks on their faces.

"That girl has a lot of spunk," Gwen commented absently.

"Yeah she does." Sandra agreed snapping the two girls out of the stupider as the bell rang. "You know something, she was the one who was in that fight this morning."

Sandra then walked over to her usual desk just as Ms Hillden walked into the classroom. Sandra noticed that Relena sat quite a ways away from where she herself was sitting.

"Good morning, class." Ms Hillden greeted everyone cheerfully. "Now as some of you may or may not have noticed, we have a new member joining our class, Relena Peacecraft. I'm not going to put you on the spot any more than I already have, Relena, so don't worry. On that note, everyone get out your _'Romeo and Juliet' _books. Relena there is another copy on the top shelf to your right. Here we read the play and then for extra credit or for the fun of it we put the play together for the school.

"Everyone, turn to the last scene that we were working on. For you, Relena, that would be Act three, scene five, line 138. Now who should read which part?" Ms Hillden paused as her eyes scanned the room. "Paulette you can be Lady Capulet, Michael you be Capulet and Relena how 'bout you take over Juliet."

Relena was surprised to be asked to read at all. Not that she didn't want to, she like all Shakespeare and particularly loved _Hamlet _as well as _Romeo and Juliet. _Relena had studied _Romeo and Juliet _twice already in two different schools and read it about five times herself.

"Relena," Ms Hillden said snapping Relena out of her daze, "it's your turn to read."

"Oh, right." Relena said as she blushed and everyone else in class commented about how she would by unable to read the passage. All comments died as she began in a calm clear voice. "_'Not proud you have but thankful that you have, Proud can I never be of what I hate; But thankful even for hate that is meant love.'_"

There was a short pause before Michael started to speak again as Capulet. Relena knew that there were several people looking at her, including Sandra, but chose to ignore the fact.

"We'll stop there for a minute." Ms Hillden interrupted before Paulette could say her line. "Can anyone tell my why this last part is a contradiction from earlier?" Ms Hillden paused for a moment looking around the room. "No one? Michael how 'bout you?"

"No idea." came the simple reply.

"How about Denise then?" Ms Hillden tried again.

"Sorry," was the only reply she got.

Shyly Relena raised her hand. "Relena, you got the answer?" Ms Hillden questioned.

"This passage is a contradiction because earlier in the play Capulet tells Paris firstly that Juliet is to young and must wait two years. Then Capulet says that his consent is not the answer and Juliet has the final say. Here Capulet is telling Juliet that whether she likes it or not she will be marrying Paris." Relena explained.

"Very good that is precisely the reason." Ms Hillden said approvingly. "Paulette, continue please."

Relena stayed quiet for the rest of the class. They finished Act three and read scene one of Act four. Relena happily read, no more like recited, Juliet's whole conversation with Friar Lawerence. Ms Hillden assigned the conversation to be paraphrased by Wednesday's class. She left them the last fifteen minutes of class to start on the assignment.

Relena pulled out a couple pieces of paper and got started. She noticed that several others had pulled out paper as well but they seemed to be talking rather than working. Relena also noticed Sandra getting out of her desk and making her was over to where Relena sat followed closely by Gwen and Paulette.

"Hey Relena." Sandra said as she sat down in the desk in front of Relena.

"Hey," Relena replied not taking her eyes off her work.

"Why don't you want to talk, Relena?" Sandra asked a little hurt. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, Sandra." Relena began looking at her friend.

"So then what did we do?" Gwen asked a little agitatedly.

"You didn't do anything either." Relena began again. "I just like to use my class time wisely."

"See I told you she was a prep." Paulette shot at Gwen over Relena's head.

"I told you before that I'm not a prep." Relena started getting agitated. "I simply like having my free time after school so I can hang out with my friends and do what I want to. Now if you don't mind," with that, Relena turned back to her assignment.

Sandra looked a little hurt by the whole episode, but wasn't about to say so. Sandra merely shrugged her shoulders as she stood up and walked back to her desk. Thankfully, Gwen and Paulette followed without being meaner to Relena.

A minute before the bell rang Relena packed up her things and was ready to leave just as the bell went. On her way out however Ms Hillden asked her to stay for a moment. Relena saw the smirks on Gwen and Paulette's faces. Just great, thought Relena, now I'll never be able to convince them that I'm not a prep.

"What did you want to see me about?" Relena asked as politely as she could at the moment.

"I get the distinct impression that you don't want to be here right now." Ms Hillden stated. "Be that as it may, I was wondering where you picked up your knowledge of the play?"

"I've already studied _Romeo and Juliet _in a couple different schools. I seem to have a knack for joining the English class while they are studying it." Relena explained. "I also have read it several times on my own."

"That would explain why you just sailed through that last scene." Ms Hillden said thoughtfully.

"It's one of my favorite scenes," was the simple reply.

"Well then I look forward to your interpretation of it." Ms Hillden said in dismissal.

Relena simply nodded and made her way out of the classroom. She was not shocked at all to find that no one had waited for her. With a shrug Relena dug out her map and schedule. On the map Relena the cafeteria, but then decided that she wasn't really hungry.

Quickly conferring with both the map and schedule, Relena first made her way back to her locker to deposit her books then found where each of her afternoon classes where. By the time that she had that done, it was already time to be heading to her fifth period class which happened to be Math, one of Relena's least favorite classes, even though she was really good at it.

Fifth period also brought the realization that she probably wouldn't be seeing Sandra again that day. Relena shrugged as she made her was inside the classroom, then paused nervously by the door.

"You're blocking the doorway," an irritated voice said from behind her.

Relena turned around and came face to face with a girl of medium height and build who had midnight black hair and dark blue eyes. "I'm sorry." Relena told the girl as she moved out of the way.

"You're that new girl, Relena Peacecraft aren't you?" the girl asked even though it sounded more like a statement.

"Yeah I am." Relena said wearily wondering what the girl had heard about her.

"I'm Hilde Schbeiker." The girl introduced herself pleasantly. "There's a desk free beside mine if you want to sit there. Mr. Loaden gets a bit testy if you aren't in your seat when he gets here." 

"Thanks for the tip, Hilde." Relena said as she followed the other girl to the back of the room.

"So how has your first day been so far?" Hilde questioned trying to make conversation.

"As good as anyone's first day in a new school." Relena answered as she sat down.

"Some how I don't think that you get into many fights on your first day of school." Hilde commented.

"I suppose that the whole bloody school knows about that don't they?" Relena asked, her voice tinged with dread.

"Yeah pretty much." Hilde confirmed. "It's not every day that the new kid stands up to an Angle. Hell anyone to stand up to an Angle is rare."

"What's with these Angle's? Are they just a bunch of mocho chicks out for a good time or are they something more?" Relena wondered.

"I think that there's something more to being an Angle than just being tuff," Hilde said some what knowingly, "but to find out that you'd have to talk to an Angle."

Before Relena could answer, the teacher walked in and the lesson began. Though Mr. Loaden was not as bad as her History teacher, Mr. Smith, for quiet he was no Ms Hillden. Mr. Loaden liked the class quite quiet but you could whisper to each other.

About half way through the lesson a folded up piece of paper came flying onto her desk, startling her. Curious as to see where it came from, Relena glanced over to see Hilde gesturing for her to read the note.

Relena unfolded the note. It read: _'This is boring. Talk to me'. _ Relena picked up her pen and quickly scrawled back a message that said, _'I don't know what to talk about.' _Relena silently folded the paper back up, waited till the teacher wasn't looking then chucked it across the aisle.

Hilde opened it up, read it wrote something and then tossed it back with a little smile playing about her lips. Relena picked the paper up off her desk. _'Well you're a real conversation starter,' _was how it read. Quickly Relena scrawled out her reply, which was _'I know. It's a talent.' _

When Hilde read this, she had to cover her mouth quickly so as not to laugh out loud. As it happened, she wasn't quite quick enough and let out a rather loud giggle that caught everyone's attention.

"I never knew anyone who considered Mathto be fun let alone funny." Mr. Loaden said tartly. "Perhaps you could enlighten us all as to what the joke is?"

"I wasn't laughing, Mr. Loaden." Hilde told him, she was the picture of innocence. "I had something caught in my throat."

"At any rate, don't disturb my class again." Mr. Loaden replied going back to the lesson.

Hilde waited for a moment before she wrote her own reply. Unlike they had been doing, Hilde merely held the unfolded paper in the aisle for Relena to grab. Unfortunately the exchange didn't go unnoticed.

"Relena, what is that you have there?" Mr. Loaden asked irritated.

"Nothing. I dropped one of my papers and Hilde picked it up for me." Relena lied easily.

"Then you won't mind letting me see it," said Mr. Loaden.

"Of course not sir," with that Relena got up and headed to the front of the class. As she stood, Relena noticed Hilde giving her a look that said, '**what the hell are you doing!'**

Relena made her way to the front of the room calmly aware that everyone was watching her and placed the paper into Mr. Loaden's waiting outstretched hand. Mr. Loaden took the paper and carefully looked it over.

"I suggest that you study your map on your own time. Right now you're supposed to be paying attention to the lesson." Mr. Loaden stated disapprovingly as he gave the map back.

"Of course, sir." Relena said looking completely innocent.

As Relena walked back to her desk, she saw Hilde lean over and pluck up the real note. Not wanting to call any more attention to the girl or herself, Relena just kept walking. About a minute after she sat down the note landed on Relena's desk. The first part of the note read _'Do you always have a cheeky come back?' _The part that had just been written was _'This is getting to dangerous. Wait for me after class.'_

Relena folded the note back up and tucked it in her binder. Seeing that Hilde was waiting for an answer out of the corner of her eye, Relena nodded.

******************************

To Be Continued. . . . . . 

I hope that was worth the wait. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Old Friends New Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am just using them to extend my artistic abilities through writing. So please don't sue me. I have nothing to give you but my two bad cats and I'm sure you don't want them.

Chapter 3

The rest of the class passed without incident and before she knew it, Relena was packing up her things and heading out the door. As she made her way out through the door, Relena heard Mr. Loaden ask Hilde to stay back for a minute. So Relena left and closed the door behind her, as she was the last one out.

Relena walked a little way away from the door to wait for Hilde. She hadn't been waiting long before Hilde walked out of the classroom.

"That was quick," Relena remarked.

"Yeah," Hilde agreed. "He just wanted to tell me to make sure I got my homework done this time."

"I see," Relena replied as she moved away from the wall where she had been leaning.

"Anyway, what class do you have next?" Hilde asked. 

"I've got a spare and then I have gym," Relena told her after a quick check of her schedule.

"Do you want to hang our with me and some of my friends during your spare?"

"I don't know," Relena said. "I usually like to use my spares to get some of my homework done."

"Are you some kinda school nerd? Hilde questioned, beginning to wonder if she had Relena figured out all wrong. 

"No, it's just that I like to use my time at home to do things that I want to and not have school work," Relena explained. "And if I don't keep my marks up my step mother is gonna know what something is up."

"What do you mean?" Hilde asked as the two girls walked down the hall in the mass of bodies.

"My brother pulled me out of school and my step mother knows nothing about it," Relena explained.

"Why did he pull you out of your old school?" Hilde wondered.

"Because there was a gang establishing its territory there." Relena told Hilde as she followed Hilde down a set of stairs to the main floor. "And apparently he didn't do his homework too well."

"Yeah." Hilde said as the pair reached the main floor only to find that there was a rather big group of students in a circle. "I wonder what's up?"

"I don't know, but it looks like it's about to be broke up," Relena commented with a nod of her head.

Hilde glanced in the direction that Relena had indicated coming towards the group where two teachers didn't look too happy. Not thinking about the fact that Relena didn't know she was an Angel, Hilde let out a loon call to warn any other Angels around there. Then Hilde turned back to Relena and saw her shocked expression.

"I'll explain later." Hilde rushed as she grabbed Relena's arm. "Right now let's get out of here."

Seeing the wisdom behind the words, Relena didn't protest as Hilde pulled her down the hall. Relena looked over her shoulder to see that the teachers were irritated that a warning had been given and that they had no idea what had gone on. Hilde kept pulling Relena's arm until they were outside and didn't stop until the two of them were standing under a tree on the grass.

"You want my to explain now, don't you?" Hilde said.

"It would be nice to know exactly who you are, yes." Relena replied.

"Well you already know that I'm an Angel, or at least that's what the look you gave me told me. What you don't know is that I'm one of the leaders." Hilde explained. "I didn't tell you before because I didn't want you to be intimidated by the fact that you were talking with a gang member. Especially after what you told me why your brother got you to transfer."

"I'm not that easy to intimidate, Hilde." Relena told her. "I don't care what makes up the person, I judge people on their actions. You're in a gang, fine. I don't know what kind of gang it is so I can't really say anything about it."

Hilde tilted her head to one side looking at Relena intently for a minute before saying, "You're a really strange girl, you know that."

"Yes actually, I do know that." Relena smiled.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Hilde wondered.

Before Relena could answer her, a voice called out Hilde's name. Both girls looking in the direction of the voice and saw a group of girls heading their way. With them Relena spotted Dorothy Catalonia. Dorothy must have noticed her as she turned to the girl next to her and smirked.

"What are you doing over here, prep?" Dorothy asked.

"Last I checked, this was a public school, so I can go where I want." Relena shot at her.

"Yeah but that's not what I meant." Dorothy shot back. "You're a prep from a private school, so what the hell are you doing at a public school?"  


"So what if I transferred from a private school? That doesn't mean that I'm a prep nor does it mean that I have any less right to attend a public school if I choose." Relena told Dorothy, refusing to back down. "If you don't like me to damn bad for you. I'm not going to change schools again just because some stupid gang is there. So you might as well just get used to seeing me around cause I'm not leaving."

The group of Angels stood in shock as Relena flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away.

"You see what I mean, Hilde?" Sally asked as she walked over to stand beside her. "That girl refuses to be intimidated."

"Yeah I do." Hilde said thoughtfully.

"That's not necessarily a good thing, you know that right," Cathy said as she and Dorothy joined the two leaders. "We can't have some girl go around standing up to us all the time. If word got out that would seriously hurt the gang's rep."

"I'm well aware of that, Cathy," Hilde told her, "but what if we could get her to join us? She would be a good asset to the gang."

"That may be Hilde, but what about our rep when word gets out that we let preps into the gang?" Dorothy challenged.

"She's not that much of a prep, really." Hilde replied. "You saw her this morning and then again just now. In Math, Loaden caught us passing notes, and she did something with the note so quick that I thought that she was giving it to him. It turned out that she had switched it with her school map. Where her map came from I have no idea."

"So she has a few good tricks up her sleeve, so what? She is a private school chick." Dorothy said.

"True, but we have made allowances for private school chicks before," Sally cut in, effectively shutting Dorothy up. "I think that an invitation should be extended to her."

"I agree," Hilde said, "I'm gonna find her after school and see if she wants to go clubbing with us tonight. We can go from there."

"Sounds good to me," Sally agreed. "Now that we have that settled, on to other business."

"What other business?" Hilde asked.

"Natalie spotted a Demon tattoo earlier today." Cathy told her. "He wasn't a high level member but a Demon non-the-less."

"We don't have to worry to much about the Demon gang." Hilde said. "They're still just a small gang and all guys."

"How do you know that, Hilde?" a slight built girl asked.

"Because I used to hang with a guy that was recruited by them," Hilde told the girl with a small smile on her face. "We used to be best friends, but once he joined the gang, well you know how it all goes."

"How long has it been since he was recruited?" the girl asked.

Hilde smiled once again and said, "About three years."

"Then how do you know that they're just a small gang?" the girl asked. "I mean three years is a long time."

"Because no one has really heard anything about them and they've been around for a few years, Lauren."

"Then how did you recognize the tattoo, Nat?" asked Lauren.

"Like Hilde, I used to hang with a guy who joined the Demons." Natalie, who was a little taller than Hilde with auburn hair and green eyes, answered. "However, he still gives me the occasional phone call so that I know that he's still around."

"We could use that you know," Sally said. "Does he know that you're in a gang?"

"No he doesn't and no I won't betray him." Natalie told her guessing the reason behind the question.

Before Sally could say anything, Hilde cut in. "You don't have to worry about that. We'll find some other way to get out info. But you do realize that once he finds out you're part of our gang and we are getting info on them, he may suspect you."

"I'll deal with that if and when the situation arises." Nat told her.

"Fine, now I do believe that we all have places to be." Hilde told them, and it was clearly a dismissal.

"Why aren't you going to have Nat tell us anything?" Sally asked as the other girls walked away.

"Because I couldn't ask that of her. I wouldn't blame her if she gave us false info if we did force her." Hilde said. "One reason that I respect Nat so much is because she is loyal."

"I guess that I see your point," Sally said. "I'll just have to see what else I can come up with then."

"I'm sure that you can figures something out." Hilde assured her. "Right now I have somewhere to be, so I'll see you later."  


"Yeah later." Sally said as Hilde turned and walked away.

Two Angel's who used to hang with two Demons', Sally thought, what are the chances of that happening. I wonder what kind of relationship they all had. Sally shook the thought off. Whatever the relationship, both girls had made it fairly clear that the guys in question were lost in the past. Sally mentally shrugged her shoulders before she headed off to her class.

Hilde wandered aimlessly around the school campus, her thoughts all muddled. Some were different ideas on how to get Relena to join the gang, others about what the presence of a Demon at the school could mean, and still others were about a long haired boy from her past. Hilde sighed at the last group of thoughts. She hadn't thought about him in a long time. Now that the Demons had been sighted, it seemed like she couldn't think of anything else.

All of a sudden a sharp whistle split through the air snapping Hilde out of her thoughts. Looking around Hilde noticed that she was in the school parking lot. Hearing some catcalls, Hilde looked to her left and saw a group of guys sitting on a black Barracuda calling her.

I wonder if these guys have any idea who they're calling, Hilde thought as she slowly walked over to them, not worrying about her tattoo as it was well hidden.

"What can I do for you boys?" Hilde asked in her sexiest voice.

"I have an idea or two what you can do for me." One of them jeered.

"To bad she wouldn't want anything to do with a runt like you." Another told the first guy.

"Why don't you say that to my face?!" the first one challenged, turning around.

As he turned around, Hilde got a look at his arm. On it was a tattoo of demon wings filled in with gray. These guys are all Demons, Hilde thought as she tried to keep her features calm and controlled. She must not have done that well as one of the guys asked if she was all right.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hilde answered as a blue Viper pulled up and four guys got out.

At first all Hilde could do was stare at the guy who got out of the front passenger seat. He had a medium build with long chestnut hair pulled back in a braid and stunning violet eyes. It was almost if she had stepped back into one of her memories. That was until she remembered that she was an Angel, a leader at that, and he was in a rival gang. A gang that was on Angel turf.

"What are you guys doing?" the braided boy asked the group of guys sitting on the car.

"Nothing much," the first guy answered, "just trying to get this chick to come with us."

"You guys are trying to pick up women, when you were sent on a scouting assignment?" asked the black haired onyx eyed driver. "What baka's."

"Hey she came on to us." The first one held up his hands.

"I came on to you?" Hilde said in disbelief. "Excuse me, but I was minding my own damn business when you fuckers called me over."

"Watch your tounge, girl," said a guy who looked like he was a boxer, "you have no clue who you are dealing with."

"Neither do you." Hilde shot back. "If I were you guys, I would clear off before any Angel's see you."

"Angel's?" the onyx eyed one asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah," Hilde said shifting her stance slightly, "they're the gang that resides around here."

"A gang called the Angels?" the boxer sneered. "What are they a bunch of powder puffs?"

This caused all of the guys to laugh except the braided one. He was studying Hilde very intently. Something was very familiar about her but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Before Hilde could say anything in defense of her gang, she heard a dove's coo and smiled. Some of the girls would be waiting if she needed them.

"What are you smiling at?" the first guy demanded.

"Nothing much." Hilde answered. "Why do you think that the Angels are a bunch of powder puffs?"

"Well just look at the name," the onyx eyed driver said. "What guy in their right mind would call himself an Angel?"

"For your information," Hilde started to say while cocking her hips, "there are no guys in the Angels. It's an entirely all girl gang."

"So what are a bunch of girls going to do to us?" the boxer laughed.

"Hey, Hil," a voice called from across the parking lot.

Everyone looked in the direction the voice had come from to see a group of girls making their way over to where the two cars were parked. Hilde grinned when she saw Sally there with Dorothy, Cathy, and Natalie.

"What's up, girls?" Hilde asked the girls as they walked up.

"Not much Hilde, not much." Cathy replied calmly. "We just came over to see what was up here."

Duo's POV (like you didn't know that it was him ^_^)

Unknown to the group of girls, the guy with the braid seemed to pay more attention to the blue haired girl. It can't be Hilde, the logical part of his brain told him. But look at her, said a small voice at the back of his head, her name is Hilde and it sure looks like her.

"Hilde?" he whispered to himself.

Hilde's POV

It wasn't that loud but the wind carried it to her. The voice that she had been so sure that she loved years ago, saying her name right behind her. It was enough to send chills down her back. Slowly Hilde turned around to face Duo but didn't say anything.

"Is it really you?" Duo asked a little louder, not really caring about the looks that he was getting from his fellow gang members.

"Yes Duo," Hilde replied, "it's me."

To Be Continued. . . . . . . .

AN I know that I haven't updated in a while...I hope that this chapter makes up for it. . . I know that I'm being evil leaving it like this but oh well. . .I am evil...^_^ remember R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Old Friends New Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am just using them to extend my artistic abilities through writing. So please don't sue me. I have nothing to give you but my two bad cats and I'm sure you don't want them.

Chapter 4

Hilde watched various emotions cross Duo's face. Shock, disbelief, wonder. It was as if he still wasn't sure that it was really her.

"Long time no see." Hilde said casually noting the looks she was getting from her fellow gang members.

"Duo, you know this chick?" asked the first guy that talked to her.

"Yeah I do, Matt." Duo answered not taking his eyes off Hilde. "Though it has been a long time since I saw her."

"It has been a long time," Hilde agreed, "and things have changed. I'm not the same person I was back then."

Sally walked over to Hilde while she was talking and stood beside her. She put her hand on Hilde's shoulder to gain the girls' attention before Duo started talking again.

"This is the guy you were talking about before?" Sally asked.

Hilde said nothing. She had a feeling about where this was heading and wasn't looking forward to it. Hilde knew that despite the obvious answer Sally was expecting some sort of reply. So she just nodded her head.

"I figured as much." Sally stated. "I think it's time to show him your colors."

Sally turned around and walked back over to the rest of the girls. Hilde watched her for a moment before she looked away. The last Sally had said had been both a request and an order. Though they were both leaders, Sally still had seniority. When she looked at Duo, Hilde saw the puzzled expression that she had expected to be there.

"What does she mean, Hilde?" Duo asked.

"Like I said before Duo, I'm not the same person you knew before." Hilde said calmly as she took off the jacket that she had been wearing. "And I have a hunch that you won't even be able to recognize the symbol of the biggest change."

Before Duo could ask what she meant, Hilde turned so that he could see her tattoo that was only partially covered by the spaghetti strap of her top. Hide glanced over her shoulder to find that Duo was indeed puzzled. The guys of his gang were also puzzled.

"I don't see how a tattoo is such a big change," the onyx eyed driver said, his voice dripping with contempt. "Sure it is a big accomplishment for a onua."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sally asked.

"It means that women are weak." He replied confidently.

All of the girls' jaws dropped. They had never heard anything so chauvinistic in their lives. Sally was the first to recover and started towards the guy. This in turn snapped Hilde out of her own stupider. Knowing that things could not end well if Sally got to the guy, Hilde tried to stop her.

"Get the hell out of my way, Hilde. This guy needs to be taught some manners." Sally told Hilde as she struggled against her.

"Who's gonna teach me?" the driver taunted. "You?"

Hilde shot the guy a glare as she held her friend back. Looking over Sally's shoulder she jerked her head to the girls standing back there. Once Natalie and Dorothy had a hold of Sally, Hilde stepped back so she could look Sally in the eye.

"He don't know shit so don't pay him any attention." Hilde told her. "He's not worth it."

"He fucken insulted us!" Sally said. "He fucked insulted the Angels. And on our turf too!"

"Don't worry about it, Sally." Hilde replied. "He's just a stupid Demon. We'll get them back for it no worries."

"Why the fuck do you care if we may have insulted the so called 'Angels'? And how the fuck do you know we're Demon's?" the boxer demanded.

Hilde turned around to confront the guys standing there. She wasn't surprised to see Duo trying to put everything together in his head. But right now Duo is the least of your problems, she reminded herself.

"If males are so bloody superior, why the hell haven't you figured it out." Cathy challenged. "We're just stupid weak women, remember."

"Yeah," Natalie agreed. "But if you really want to us to enlighten you we could do that, I guess."

"The answer to your second question is that we like to be able to pick out gang members in a crowd." Dorothy started to explain. "It's a good talent especially when you're in that gang's territory and you have a bad habit of lipping off."

"The answer to your first question," Hilde began, letting her eyes roam over the Demons in front of her until they landed on Duo, "is that any gang member would care if someone insulted their gang."

This announcement caused a bit of a stir amongst the Demons, but Hilde was only watching Duo. It looked like you could have pushed him over with a feather.

"You're telling us that you lot are Angel's?" Matt said not believing it.

"Yes I am." Hilde answered him but still looking at Duo.

"You went and joined a gang?" Duo asked.

"I told you a lot had changed since you left." Hilde reminded him. "Don't look so shocked. When I first met you, you weren't really gang material either."

Duo opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off as the call of a loon pierced the air. Hilde looked around quickly and saw the principal and a handful of teachers walking towards them.

"As much as we would love to stand here and argues with you, we have to jet," Cathy said as she turned and walked away.

"Catch ya later, Duo." Hilde said and then looked at the tattoo on his upper arm. "Or maybe not."

Duo's POV

Duo stood silently watching Hilde walk away with her friends. She was right, she had changed a lot. Most of the change was for the good. The girl he had known three years ago had grown into a beautiful young woman who set his blood on fire. In all reality it was his own fault that he hadn't seen her in three years. After he had joined the Demons, he hadn't wanted to get her messed up in a gang. He had wanted to protect her so he stayed away.

So much for that idea, he thought sarcastically, she ended up in a gang anyway. And now it'll be impossible to talk to her at all, well maybe I could find a way. It's not like they will be challenging us for members or anything.

"Duo!" a voice shouted at him.

"Huh? What?" Duo said confused.

"Time to go." Wufei said as he climbed behind the wheel of the car.

Duo glanced around and saw all the Demon's scattering. As he scanned the area he saw a bunch of people coming towards them and they looked like teachers.

"Aww, shit." Duo scrambled into the passenger seat of the car.

Duo didn't even get the door all the way closed before Wufei gunned the engine and they were tearing out of the school parking lot. Matt, Tony, and the other guys weren't far behind them in their own car.

"Well that was eventful." Someone said from the back seat.

Duo turned around to look at Nathan, one of the gangs' tougher looking guys. Not that the rest of them weren't though, it's just that they didn't look it. Nathan on the other hand had the build of a boxer and an aura that seemed to keep most people at bay. Duo also glanced briefly at Trowa, who hadn't said anything during the whole encounter with Hilde and her friends. Not that he ever said much anyway. He was more of the silent and deadly type, cause though he may not look tough he was. He also had the agility and speed of a wild cat.

"What was eventful?" Duo asked as he looked at Nathan again.

"That whole thing, man," Nathan told him. "We go to check see what those guys were up to and we meet this chick who won't back down. Who turns out to be an old friend of yours and is in a gang."

"Hey the last time that I saw her she wasn't a part of no gang." Duo stated.

"Whatever, man, I'm just saying that it was definitely something we should all remember. Especially if all of those Angel's are like that."

"Do you really think that we have anything to fear from a bunch of women?" Wufei sneered as he wove his way through traffic making their way back to the house.

"Believe me Fei," Duo began, "if the rest of the Angel's are anything like Hilde, we may have to worry. That chick is a real scrapper."

"Heh, the day that I fear a bunch of women is the day hell freezes over." Wufei told them as he drove alone. "And it's Wufei, Maxwell."

"It's Duo, Fei," replied Duo and then fell silent for the rest of the trip as he thought about all that had happened.

Hilde's POV

Hilde turned around and walked away before Duo could say any thing to her. She knew that what she said had hurt him a little bit, the small twitch at the corner of his left eye had always been a dead give away. Giving her head a mental shake Hilde caught up to her friends and they walked away, heads high shoulders square.

"Man, I'm glad that you guys had the foresight to get someone to stay behind and watch out backs." Hilde said once they were out of earshot.

"That's what's puzzling us, Hilde." Natalie told her. "Cause we were the only ones who came out here."

"Come again." Hilde said shocked.

"I was the one that let out the dove's coo." Cathy spoke up. "I was at the back of the group, there was only the four of us and all the other Angel's are in class."

"So who was it that was impersonating an Angel?" Dorothy wondered.

"That would be me," a voice said.

The five Angel's turned around to see Relena step out from behind a tree. The Angel's were a bit shocked to see Relena standing there considering the terms on which they had parted. It was Natalie who gathered her wits together first.

"Why'd you warn us?" Natalie wondered.

"Well, even though some of you have been less than nice to me," Relena began looking at Dorothy, then continued glancing at Cathy and Hilde, "others have been ok. Hell, no one likes to get in trouble and it didn't seem like anyone else was gonna warn you lot so I did."

"Well thanks for that." Sally told her.

"No problem." Relena replied casually.

"I want to know how the hell you did that so flawlessly?" Dorothy demanded. "It takes new recruits about two weeks to nail it."

"I've heard it enough today, that I picked it up easy. I'm good at imitating sounds and voices, once I've been around them long enough." Relena shrugged. "Well any way I should get going."

"Relena wait," Hilde called as Relena turned and walked away. "What are you doing after school and tonight?"

"Not a whole lot, why?" Relena answered.

"Well we had been wondering if you wanted to hang out and then go clubbing tonight." Cathy told her.

"Are you sure you want to be seen with a 'prep' like me?" Relena asked pointedly looking at Dorothy.

"OK, so you're not that big of a prep. Happy?" Dorothy said as if it hurt her.

"Not entirely but it will work." Relena told her. "Sure I'll go clubbing with you, but I won't be able to hang out after school cause a couple of my brother's friends are going to be picking me up."

"So? Can't you ditch?" Natalie wondered.

"Afraid I can't. If I did then my brother would tear down half the city looking for me." Relena shook her head. "I swear he's worse then a mother hen sometimes."

"Sounds like." Dorothy muttered. "How are you gonna get out tonight then?"

"He always goes out at night so I'll just leave after he does."

"We'll pick you up." Hilde said. "Just tell us when and where."

"Meet me at this address at 10:30," Relena told them as she scribbled down an address on a paper and handed it to Hilde.

"Is this you're address?" Hilde asked as she read it.

"No it's down the street from my place. If my mother finds out that I'm going out things won't be pretty when I get home." Relena said as she checked her watch. "I'd love to stay here and chat but I gotta go. I guess that I'll see you later."

Before anyone could say anything, Relena turned and walked away. Hilde glanced at all the girls.

"Does anyone get the feeling that there is more here than she's letting on?" Natalie wondered.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Sally told her as she watched Relena walk away.

"I wonder what she's hiding?" Cathy mused.

"We're just gonna have to keep wondering." Hilde spoke up. "If she's not ready to tell us, I don't think that there will be any way in hell to get it out of her. And until she tells us it's not really any of our business."

"She sure knows how to dance out of an awkward situation though." Dorothy admitted.

"What's this?" Hilde pounced. "You actually giving her a complement? You gave a 'prep' a complement?"

"Hey, I give credit where credit is due." Dorothy defended herself. "And besides, if you two are so set on getting her to join us I should at least try and be civil."

"That's big of you, Dorothy." Hilde told her then turned to Sally. "So when are we gonna extend the invite?"

"Let's see how she handles herself tonight and then decide." Sally said after a moment's thought.

"Sounds good."

With that all of the Angel's turned and headed back up to the school to finish out their day's work. All of them wondering what other surprises Relena had for them tucked away in her sleeves.

To Be Continued . . . . . .

AN: that wasn't to bad was it???? R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Old Friends New Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am just using them to extend my artistic abilities through writing. So please don't sue me. I have nothing to give you but my two bad cats and I'm sure you don't want them.

Chapter 5

The rest of the day just seemed to fly by as Relena soon found herself walking out the front door. She looked around wondering where Noin and Anne were. It wasn't like them to be late. She groaned when she saw Thomas McLean, her ex-boyfriend, walking towards her.

"Relena!" Thomas called out trapping her where she was.

"Hello Thomas." Relena said in a sweet voice as he reached her side.

"How come you weren't at school today?" Thomas asked her.

"I wasn't there today because I don't go there anymore." Relena told him, still trying to find her ride.

"Why on earth would you want to go to another school?" Thomas asked in disbelief. "Are you telling me that you go here?"

Thomas had raised his voice as he gestured to their surroundings which caused many people to look at them. Thomas got many glares because of his uniform. Many students gave Relena a look that asked what she was doing with a private school guy. Relena wondered if this was going to destroy what little rep she had. She also wondered what this was going to do to the gangs' rep. Relena mentally shook her head. Why should she be concerned with the Angel's rep? She wasn't even and Angel.

"So what if I'm going here?" Relena demanded as she rounded on him. "What's wrong with that?"

"You left a high class private school to go to some second rate public school?" Thomas asked aghast.

"So what if I did?" Relena challenged as a dove's coo rang out. "What's it to you?"

"I don't want it getting around that my girl is attending a public school!" Thomas shouted, totally losing it. "I have my own reputation to think about."

"First of all, I'm not your girl. I haven't been for a long time, so just leave me alone. Second of all I don't care about your rep. If you're so worried about your rep then why in the hell are you here." Relena told him.

"I came here to take you back where you belong, with our own kind. So let's go, I'm tired of being around these underlings." Thomas said grabbing Relena's arm.

"Who the hell are you to say where the hell I go?" Relena shouted, yanking her arm out of his hold. "You aren't my brother or my father."

"Look at you, you've only been here one day and they've already infected you," he huffed. "Swearing and fighting like a little street rat."

"This is me arguing," Relena stated, not noticing all of the Angel's in the crowd or Noin and Anne. "But if you really want to see me fight, then keep pushing. I'm about two seconds from beating the crap out of you."

"I don't think you will," scuffed Thomas. "You haven't been here long enough to pick up that barbaric trait."

"Oh really?"

Relena saw the crowd getting tired of being called down and frankly so was she. The next time he tried to get her she dodged in towards him and elbowed him in the face and then quickly gave him a shot to the kidneys. Thomas doubled over before slowly sinking to his knees. Relena took a couple steps backwards, still standing over him.

"You didn't think that I would? Well think again, buddy." Relena said. "And I learned to fight at Walter's so don't get on my case about this place being 'barbaric'."

Before he or anyone could respond an Angel let out a warning call. Everyone scattered not wanting to get caught there. Relena gave Thomas one last look before she too walked away.

Once Relena was a ways away, she glanced back to see Thomas being helped up off the ground by some teachers. Giggling Relena turned her attention back to where she was walking. After a few more feet, Relena stopped to once again to search for her ride.

"For a girl who came from a private school, you sure are full of surprises," a voice, that had become very familiar, said from behind her.

Relena turned around to see Dorothy, Cathy, Hilde, Sally, and a few other girls standing there. Relena had a feeling that most if not all those girls were Angels.

"What of it?" Relena asked shrugging.

"Easy there," Hilde said stepping forward. "She's just playing around. Believe me, you're surprises are not unwelcome."

"Especially, if there are more which involved fighting skills." Sally told Relena.

"I really didn't want to get a rep for being a scrapper especially on my first day here." Relena admitted looking down.

"You know that rep may not be so bad now," Hilde commented. "It's out now that you went to a private school. You won't get bothered too bad it people have to fear the consequences."

"Yeah, I guess." Relena said causally.

"Relena!"

Relena looked around and saw her brother coming through the crowd, followed by Treize, Anne, and Noin. She groaned. This was not going to end well.

"Look I'll see you guys later when you pick me up." Relena told them hurriedly. "Just don't say anything about it right now though. I gotta go."

Relena turned away from them as they said good bye. Millardo was just about over to where she was standing. Relena hoped that he wasn't able to tell by the girl's tattoos that they were in a gang. Relena could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't happy about being there. She wasn't even sure why he was there.

"Millardo, what are you going here?" Relena asked as he and the others reached her.

"The girls called saying that you were having some trouble with some guy from you old school." Millardo said looking around. "So where is this punk?"

"Don't worry about him, he's been taken care of." Relena said going to walk by him. "Let's get outta here."

"Wait a minute," Millardo told her as he grabbed her arm. "What do you mean that he's been taken care of?"

"I mean that, he was a problem and I dealt with him," Relena said dismissively as she tried to get out of his hold. "It's no big deal."

"So basically," Millardo began stopping her from leaving once again, "you're telling me that you got into a fight. On your first day of school no less."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that it was a fight." Relena hesitantly told him.

"She's right you know." Noin spoke up. "He tried to grab her, she dodged and hit him in the face then the gut."

"Which brought him to his knees. Right after that we all heard a loon causing all the kids to scatter. Good thing too, because a whole bunch of teachers were coming." Anne finished the summary.

"So it wasn't a fight since he didn't get a chance to swing at me." Relena told him.

"It was close enough that the girls called me." Millardo told her.

"Look can we talk about this later? Or else I'm really gonna get a rep for being a fighter." Relena said drawing his attention to the crowd gathering once again.

"I guess," was Millardo's response as he glared at the crowd. "The girls will take you home, I'll talk to you about all this when I get home."

He didn't even wait for her to answer him before he walked off. Relena shook her head. Who needed a father when you had an over protective brother like hers? Then the thought occurred to her that maybe he was this bad because they didn't have a father. To know for sure she would have to ask him and she wasn't looking forward to that.

"I guess that we should get going," Noin said turning around, only to come face to face with three girls. "Can we help you?"

"You've had a very busy first day, haven't you Relena?" one of the girls almost snarled.

"What do you want?" Relena asked tiredly.

"Why ever do you think that we would want anything?" another said way too sweetly.

"Cause you're just like the girls at my old school, Paulette." Relena said as she rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter that they were private school chicks and you're public school chicks."

"You are so not comparing me to a private school bitch!" the first one said appauled.

"Yes I am, didn't you just hear me or do you need your hearing checked?" Relena taunted. "But right now I really don't have the time to stand here and debate this. So if you'll excuse us..."

Relena let the sentence trail off. Not the girls in front of her get another word in, she spun around and walked away flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Relena hadn't gotten too far before the voice of the third girl rang out. "You know, you aren't really that tough without the rest of the Angels around."

"You know something, Sandra?" Relena asked as she slowly turned around. "I'm not an Angel, nor do I need them to be tough. It just comes naturally. But you wouldn't really know anything about that would you?"

After waiting for a couple minutes for Sandra to reply Relena said, "I didn't think so. Can we get out of here now?"

"Sure thing." Noin said a little shocked at how her boyfriends little sister was behaving. She had known Relena and Zechs for at least two years now and she had never seen Relena act like this.

The three girls turned and walked over to Noin's silver Thunder Bird. Once Noin got the doors unlocked they all piled in and Noin drove off.

"So do you want to go anywhere before I drop you off at home?" Noin asked as she glanced at Relena in the rear-view mirror.

"No," Relena told her as she looked out the window. "I have a feeling that Millardo will be home soon and if I'm not there then shit will be hitting the fan."

"She has a point there, Lu," Anne agreed from the front seat. "Millardo is very over protective of her. I don't want to get her into any trouble."

"I guess." was all Noin said before everyone fell into a comfortable silence.

It only took about ten minutes before they pulled up to the front door of Relena's house. Anne climbed out of the passenger side so that Relena could get out. As soon as Relena got out of the car, Anne got back in.

"I'm sorry that I'm not much company today." Relena apologized as she crouched down by Anne's window. "I just have a lot of stuff on my mind."

"Don't worry about it, Relena." Anne told her.

"Yeah," Noin agreed. "We're supposed to be picking you up from school for a while so, we'll see you tomorrow after school."

"Sure, see you guys tomorrow." Relena said with a small wave as she stood up and watched them drive away.

Relena stood there for a couple minutes just thinking about all that happened that day. Getting into a few scraps, being befriended by the local gang, her brother showing up, and ignoring her friends who brought her home. Well they were more her brother's friends than hers. If this was any indication of how her time at this school was going to be, it was going to be a lot of fun.

With that thought, Relena turned and made her way into the house.

Elsewhere

"What do you think of Relena?" Noin asked Anne as she drove through traffic to the gang's house.

"What do you mean?" Anne asked a little puzzled by the question. "Do you think that she would be an asset to the gang?"

"Whoa, you're treading on dangerous ground and you know it, Lu." Anne told her. "Zechs would never let Relena join a gang."

"Don't you think that it would be better if she was though? That way he would be able to look out for her better."

"True enough, but he wouldn't let her and you know that as well as I do."

"You never know." Noin said simply as she pulled up to the gate of the gang's house.

"Well, girl, if you're going to try then I wish you the best of luck cause you're going to need it." Anne told her as the pair climbed out of the car and walked into the house.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Old Friends New Enemies

Chapter 6

"Relena!" a voice cried.

"Yes, mother?" Relena called back wondering what was wrong this time.

"How come you are late?" her mother, Tanya, demanded as she made her way into the foyer.

"My ride home was delayed." Relena answered the medium height blond woman who now stood before her.

"Some how I highly doubt that your brother would be late to do anything." Tanya scuffed. "And for you to imply that he would is most unbecoming."

"I would never imply such a thing. I know that my brother is one of the most punctual people." Relena began.

"Then why would you say suck a thing? Why would you lie about your brother that way?" Tanya demanded.

"I am not lying about him. You never let me finish what I was saying." Relena answered trying to hide her frustration from her mother. "Millardo had things to do this afternoon so he got a couple of his friends to pick me up."

"I highly doubt that Millie would ever befriend anyone who wasn't as punctual as he is." Tanya said skeptically. "By the way, why aren't you not wearing your uniform?"

Relena looked down at her clothes. She had totally forgot that her mother didn't know that Millardo had pulled her out of Walters and put her in Wilson. Tanya hadn't been around that morning when she had left for school. Why hadn't she remembered her old uniform? How was she going to get herself out of this one? Millardo was going to kill her when he got home for sure now.

"We had a spirit day today and we were allowed to wear casual clothes if we had wanted to." Relena said easily. "I thought that it was for a good cause so I participated."

"That may be," Tanya said not really believing the tale, "however, from now on find other ways to participate. I spent good money on that uniform and I will not have it go to waste. No to mention the fact that, that outfit makes you look like you are from a lower class. It makes me look bad."

"I am sorry mother." Relena apologized with a slight bowing of her head. "I assure you that it will not happen again."

"It had better not. Be gone, I tire of your presence." Tanya dismissed Relena.

Relena didn't say anything, she wasn't expected to. She simply gathered up her things and made her way to her room. This whole scene wasn't anything new. Each and every day when Relena got home from school, Tanya would come and yell at her for one thing or another. The only time she really got out of it was when Millardo came into the house with her. Those were the times when Tanya would gush over Millardo. Hell Tanya had been trying to get with Millardo ever since he had reached the age of consent, totally disregarding the fact that in the eyes of the law she was their mother. Millardo was her best defense against Tanya. Tanya knew how much Millardo cared about Relena and was very jealous.

Relena shook her head, Tanya wasn't worth this much thought. Relena opened the door to her room. It was decorated in various shades of blue and a few shades of purple. Relena made her way over to her four poster bed and flopped down on it. Her life was far from perfect even though that was what most people thought. But she wouldn't let that get her down. A hard life as a child better prepared them for the hardships of adulthood.

Relena glanced over at her clock, which said 4:00. She had only been ten minutes late. She also had about six hours before she had to leave to go meet the others. Relena groaned as she sat up. Dinner was served promptly at 6:30 and lasted until 8:00 that would give her two hours to get ready. It would also give her two and a half hours to get her homework done. Not that she had two hours of homework that was due for the next day, but it would be a good idea to get her English assignment done.

Having decided that, Relena grabbed her back pack. Seeing how her English paper wasn't due till Wednesday, she would work on her math and social first. With a sigh, Relena grabbed her social text book and binder, might as well get the hard ones done first.

Finally done my math, Relena sighed as she sat up straight at her desk. She had only been able to work for twenty minutes while sitting on her bed before her back started to hurt. Relena glanced at the clock. It had only taken her an hour to get her math and social done. Well I'll work on my English for a while then I'll stop and do something else. Even I can't go for two hours doing nothing but school work.

Relena grabbed the last of her books out of her bag. Since it was her favorite subject Relena lost track of time, being totally absorbed in her work. That is until someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yes?" called Relena as she stretched out her neck muscles.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss Relena," began the servant at the door, "but you have a phone call."

Relena got to her feet and walked over to the servant saying, "Thank you," as she accepted the phone. The servant bowed slightly then closed the door.

"Hello?"

"Hey Relena. It's Hilde." Hilde said on the other end of the line.

"Hey, how'd you get my number?" asked a puzzled Relena.

"It's amazing how much you can get off the internet," commented Hilde. "I had Natasha look it up for me. I swear that chick is a computer wiz."

"Sounds like." Relena said glancing at the clock. It was 5:30 and she had been planning to stop working any way. "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing really. Just called to see what you were up to."

"Well I was working on my homework until you called. You have good timing cause I was just about to stop for the night." Relena told Hilde as she went over to lie down on her bed.

"What is it with you and homework? You are forever doing your school work. At the end of class, during your spares, you're like a fucken school workaholic." Hilde said exasperatedly.

"No it's not that," Relena laughed. "I told you already, I like to use my time at home for things I want to do. That and my mother would notice something was up if I didn't."

"Oh right, I forgot," came a sarcastic reply, "you have to keep up your perfect student routine."

"Hey I'm not playing at this. While I was at all those private schools, no one believed that I should be there. Most parents shower their children with their wealth. My mother only ever did enough to make me passable but not really accepted. There if you have all the latest technology, the coolest ride, the hottest clothes, that's what makes you popular."

"It's like that here too, only rides and technology don't really affect your status as much." Hilde commented. "You attitude does. If you don't have an attitude to suit us you don't get far."

"Yeah, being a leader of the Angels means that you pretty much set the status quo in school." Relena commented dryly.

"Only so much," Hilde countered. "The preps and jocks all have their own status quos but if you want anything higher, then you enter my territory."

"And sometimes you feel that people should be up there and you give them a hand." Relena laughed. Before Hilde could reply, Relena heard someone pick up another phone. "Hello?"

"Relena?" came Tanya's voice over the phone. "What are you doing on the phone?"

"I'm sorry, mother, but I got a phone call," Relena told her sweetly hoping Hilde wouldn't say anything.

"Well I need to make an urgent phone call so I would like you to get off the line." Tanya demanded.

"Yes mother," Relena answered trying to keep her voice even. "Could you just give me a couple minutes to say good bye to my friend?"

"You have two minutes." Tanya said as she hung up the phone.

"Man what a bitch." Hilde commented once Tanya hung up.

"You don't have to tell me that." Relena rolled her eyes.

"I need to make an urgent phone call'." Hilde mocked Tanya. "I'm sure it's important."

"The urgency of the call went up as soon as she found out that I was on the phone." Relena said as she glanced at the clock. "But the shit will really hit the fan if I'm still on when she picks the phone up again. So I'll let you go and I'll see you later on tonight."

"Yeah later." Hilde said and then hung up.

With a sigh, Relena hung up the phone as well. Why was it that Tanya hated her so much? It seems more than just because Millardo loves me. Hell I'm his baby sister. But then again when has anyone really needed a reason to hate, loath, and despise another person? I'll just end up with a migraine trying to figure it out.

Sighing again Relena looked at the clock which said 5:45. She had only been talking to Hilde for fifteen minutes. Well it leaves me time to shower before I have to get ready for supper. Then perhaps after supper I'll be able to do some reading or maybe finish my English paper, Relena thought. Though I'm sure Hilde would kill herself laughing if she knew that she was thinking about that. But enough about that, I have to get ready for dinner. With that, Relena headed to her bathroom to shower.

Forty-five minutes later saw Relena sitting at the dinning room table freshly showered and changed. She sat there in silence with her brother. Millardo had to be thinking about his friends' cause that was the only time that he wore that particular expression. The two siblings were waiting on their mother, who always demanded punctuality from them but was rarely punctual herself.

Relena was just about to break the silence that was hanging in the air when Tanya breezed in. As soon as she stepped into the room, the servants began to lay out the first course. Tanya had ordered it to be this so that it would seem as though she was just on time.

"Good evening Millie, Relena," Tanya greeted them. "It seems that I'm just in time for dinner."

"Good evening Mother," the siblings chorused together. It was the same routine that they went through every night. Relena had to try not to burst out laughing every night to. Millardo cringed each time Tanya called him 'Millie' and Tanya cringed each time he called her 'Mother'.

As always, the first two courses of the meal were silent, it was Relena's favorite part of the meal. Well no desert was because that meant that she could escape soon. Tonight however the silence lasted right up until desert was served. This made Relena edgy. What was Tanya up to? She always talked to Millardo, why hasn't she said a word to him yet?

"Do you want to hear a funny story, Millie dear?" Tanya asked finally breaking the silence.

"What's it about, Mother?" Millardo asked totally uninterested.

"It's about a girl who was late getting home from school and had the nerve to blame her brother's friends. On top of that she had gone to school looking like on the common gutter rats that inhabit this city. Can you believe the nerve of that girl? Just think of the shame she has brought to her family." Tanya told him with a shocked expression like she wasn't talking about Relena.

"Mother," Millardo began with an exasperated sigh, "why is it you always seem to be on Relena's case? The two girls that I had asked to pick Relena up were running a little behind. So it wasn't her fault that she was late and they take full responsibility."

"That doesn't explain nor justify the fact that she went to school looking like a trollop." Tanya sneered at the fact Millardo was once again picking up for Relena.

"Mother, I already explained that I wore those clothes because it was a spirit day. And what I chose was very conservative to what a lot of young women my age wear." Relena defended herself, knowing that if Millardo answered Tanya would get two different stories.

"I saw what she was wearing when I dropped her off this morning and she's right it was very conservative." Millardo backed her up.

"Be that as it may, I will not have you parading around your school without your uniform." Tanya stated. "How do you think that makes me look? People will start saying that I'm to poor to afford the uniform."

"But it was. ..." Relena began but was sharply cut off.

"But nothing, Relena." Tanya said shortly. "I will not take any sass from you, go to your room and stay there for the rest of the evening."

Relena's jaw dropped, she was being sent to her room like a two-year-old. Relena closed her mouth and, glancing at her brother, rose to make her way up stairs.

"You know that once she is nineteen we're outta here, right?" Millardo said using some slang to irritate Tanya.

"She'll be here until I say she can leave, and the more you protect her, the longer it will be," Tanya replied.

"I don't think so, Mother," Millardo smirked. "You see I went and talked to Father's lawyer today and he said that Father only gave you control over our inheritance until Relena turned nineteen. On that day you lose all guardianship rights and we'll be able to leave, with all the money and properties."

Tanya's face went white as Millardo smirked. After a minute, Millardo rose and went to find his sister.

To Be Continued. . . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Old Friends New Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am just using them to extend my artistic abilities through writing. So please don't sue me. I have nothing to give you but my two bad cats and I'm sure you don't want them.

Chapter 7

Relena stalked through the halls until she reached her room. As much as she wanted to slam the door in her rage, she knew that wouldn't be a very wise idea, so she shut it gently behind her. She hated this, she couldn't get away with even the tiniest mistake, she had to be perfect.

"Why the hell do I have to be so fucking perfect?" Relena asked out loud as she flopped down on her bed. "Heaven forbid I do anything wrong. Heaven forbid I choose the wrong friends. Heaven forbid I wear something I want to." Relena's eyes got mistier and mistier until a couple tears slowly made their way down her cheeks as she said, "Heaven forbid I live my life the way that I want to."

"Why is it that you stress out about her so much?" Milliardo asked causing Relena to jump. She hadn't heard him come in. "Why is it you let her make you cry?"

"I'm sorry that I'm not stronger, Milliardo, but being degraded everyday tends to wear out what emotional strength you have." Relena told her brother as she sat up and moved over on her bed. "Sometimes I just want to tell you not to be nice to me or do anything. It's stupid I know but then I wouldn't have to put up with her. She takes out the frustration you cause her on me."

"I am truly sorry about that Relena," Milliardo told her as he sat down on the bed. "Look on the bright side though; she can't rule our lives forever."

"She can't rule your life forever, you mean. I'm stuck here until she decides that I have been punished enough for you loving me and not her." Relena countered. "She is so twisted its sick."

"You're right about her being twisted, but not about her controlling when you can leave." Milliardo said.

"What do you mean?" Relena asked genuinely curious. "She has always taken great pride in hanging that over our heads."

"Yeah but she's been lying about that the whole time," Milliardo informed her. "You see, I went to see dad's lawyer to read the will since I wasn't of age when he passed away. The will stats that Tanya only has control over the inheritance until you turn nineteen, then she has no more say in the matter."

"You mean to tell me that I only have to put up with her lording over me for six more months?" asked Relena, not daring to believe this was true.

"Yup, as soon as you turn eighteen we can move out or change the rules around here, because it is our house." Milliardo smiled at the way Relena's face lit up. "Don't go getting a big head just yet. We still have to get through the six months until then."

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to rain on my parade." Relena told him rolling her eyes. "I know the drill."

"While we're on that topic, how was school and why did you get caught? Do you really want to go back to that private school?" Milliardo asked/demanded.

"I wasn't expecting her to be home or come talk to me the instant I walked through the door. Don't worry I'll work out some way that I can change after school cause I sure as hell don't want to go back to Wilson. Not that I'll be accepted there any more once Thomas gets done with me. I'm just glad that Tanya doesn't hang out with any of the other students' parents." Relena explained. "As to how school was, it was fine, well except for getting into those fights that is. . . . "

"Wait a second." Milliardo interrupted. "What do you mean by 'fights'?"

"Well my day kinda started out on the wrong foot," Relena began, cursing her inability to think before she opened her mouth sometimes. "Besides they were nothing to worry about. Neither of them got as heated as the one with Thomas."

"So what was the cause of these fights?"

"One was because I bumped into this one chick harder than she liked and she fell down." Relena explained. "But she was looking for a fight and I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The other was just some chicks looking to give me a hard time about being from a private school. You can ask Lu and Anne about how big of a fight that was."

Milliardo ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Do you really want to get a bad rep at this school? Cause you know that is exactly what will happen if you keep this up. You could also get into a lot of trouble."

"I know all that Milliardo." Relena let out a sigh of her own. "I also know that having a tuff rep might not be such a bad idea now. The kids at that school hate rich kids that go to Wilson. By now the whole school will know that I used to go to Wilson so they will target me for who knows what kind of pranks. It might not be as bad if they have to fear what I might do to them in return."

"How about you just let them fear what I'll do to them and leave it at that?" Milliardo suggested.

"How about that will only make things worse? That would give me a rep of a coward who has to go running to her brother for help." Relena shook her head. "That would only make things worse and you know it. It's time that I started looking out for myself, cause you won't always be there."

"You're right as usual," Milliardo sighed, then glanced down at his watch. "Shit I'm going to be late. The guys are to shoot me. I'm sorry Relena but I really have to go."

"That's ok Milliardo." Relena said understandingly. "I'll see you tomorrow morning though right?"

"Probably." Milliardo told her as he made his way to the door. "If I'm not here to take you to school then the girls will be."

"I'll see you at dinner at any rate."

"True enough." Milliardo agreed. "At any rate, you have a good night."

"Night."

Relena looked at the clock as her brother closed the door, it said 8:35. Yeah his friends will be mad at him, he's a good twenty minutes late, Relena thought. I don't think that they would be mad enough to shoot him though. I should worry less about him and a little more about what the hell I'm going to wear tonight and how I'm going to do my hair.

With that thought, Relena walked over to her closet to look at what she had to wear. She had never been to a club before and she really didn't have any clue as to what to wear. Sure she had seen a lot of movies with girls going out to different clubs, but she didn't really even know where the hell they were going. Shaking her head, she looked through her clothes. She had a couple shorter skirts that might word as well as a couple tops that might make the grade. Relena kept looking though her cloths until she spotted a corset that Noin had given her as a birthday present last year without her brother knowing about it. Noin had said that it was just not right for her to be eighteen years old and not have anything to go to a party in.

Relena pulled out the corset for a closer look. It was blood red satin with a black satin ribbon cris-crossing its way down the front of it with one inch satin shoulder straps. The girls shouldn't have any problems with me wearing this, thought Relena as she went and put the corset on the bed before returning to her closet, now for the bottom of my outfit. She looked through her shorter skirts until she found a black leather mini skirt which Noin had also given her saying that it was to small for her now.

Perfect, Relena thought as she took the skirt over to the bed to see how it would look with the corset. I guess that it will work…I just hope that the others like it cause if they don't I don't have anything else that would even come close, now how will I do my hair.

Relena looked up from adding the finishing touches to her make up. She had decided to go with her hair pulled up into a messy bun. For her make-up she was wearing a light dusting of red eye shadow with black eye liner and clear lip gloss. Going to stand in front of her full length mirror, Relena thought that she really hadn't done to bad of a job getting ready for her first time going out to a club.

Glancing at the clock on her desk Relena swore, as she grabbed her phone off the charger, tied her black lace up sandals to her shins, and double checked her make up. Satisfied that everything was good she grabbed her small black purse and a black suede jacket, than ran out of her bed room. Once in the hall she slowed down so that her heels wouldn't make so much noise on the hard wood floor in the hall way. At the end of the hall she opened the door that lead to the servant's stairs and made her way down them. She didn't really have to worry about running into anyone here as most of the servants have gone home for the night. Even if they were all still there, she would only have to worry about one or two of them that she would really have to worry them telling Tanya that she had snuck out. She believed that it was a good thing to make friends with the help and it had got her better service from them and their help when she needed it.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, she went out the kitchen door and walked around the side of the house making her way down the drive way to the gate. Once she made it to the gate, Relena glanced up at the security camera and waved. Two seconds later the gate opened for her.

"Just don't be out too late or else I'm going to be the one having to explain to your brother why you aren't home." a voice said over the intercom.

"Don't worry, John, I won't be out too late." Relena reassured the guard. "I have school tomorrow."

"Which would be a good reason that I should not have let you out." John said as he closed the gate behind her.

"Good bye, John. I'll see you in a few hours." Relena said walking away with a shake of her head.

Humming softly to herself Relena walked down the street to the place where she was to meet the girls. If she was in any other part of town she wouldn't be walking anywhere at this time of night dressed as she was. Mind you it was only slightly better than most other places in the city. I just hope that the girls are there or not to far away when I get down to the corner, Relena thought. That would really just make my day if some ass tried to pick me up like a prostitute while I was waiting for them.

When Relena was about a block away from the meeting place she saw a car pull up and park. Well that must be the girls, Relena mused as she picked up her pace. At least I won't have to wait for them.

"Well where is she?" Dorothy demanded when she parked the car on the corner where they were supposed to meet Relena.

"It's just barely 10:30, you can give her a couple minutes to get here. Just chill out." Hilde told the blonde girl beside her.

"Fine, but I still don't see why I had to be the one to go with you to pick her up." Dorothy pouted as she double checked her blood red lipstick in the rear view mirror. "Cathy is just as good of a driver as I am and she likes the prep."

"When are you going to drop that title when referring to Relena? It's really starting to get old." Hilde sighed.

As much as she wanted Relena in the gang Hilde really didn't want to start a war. If the rest of the girls saw that Dorothy had a problem with the new recruit then a lot of them would follow her example and the gang really didn't need that right now. She had a feeling that they might be on the way to a gang war and she needed all of her Angels to be on the same side.

"I really don't know," Dorothy admitted. "In a lot of ways it's more a less just a nick name now that I've seen that she isn't really that much of a prep." There was a short silence as Dorothy watched Hilde's face trying to decide what she was thinking. "You're worried about what my calling her that will do to the mentality of the gang if she gets in aren't you?"

"Am I really that easy to read?" Hilde laughed, shaking her head.

"Not really but it's the most logical explanation. Now answer the question."

"Yes I am," Hilde confided as she looked out the window. "A lot of the girls look up to you and if they see that you don't like Relena more than you don't like most of the new girls that may cause some major problems. I think this is her coming now."

Dorothy leaned down to see out the window better and got quite a shock. It was indeed Relena walking towards them but not in anything that she had expected to see the private school girl wearing. Dorothy looked at Hilde and grinned as she followed Hilde's lead and got out of the car. Maybe this girl wasn't totally hopeless after all.

"It's about time you got here." Hilde said playfully as she shut the car door and leaned against it while taking a better look at Relena's outfit.

"Oh as if you have been here for a whole long time." Relena rolled her eyes. "I saw you pull up here not even five minutes ago."

"Believe me it's a long time when you have to listen to Dorothy bitching the whole time." Hilde told her with mock seriousness.

"I'm right here you know so stop talking about me as if I'm not." Dorothy complained halfheartedly also taking a better look at Relena's outfit.

"So now that you both have checked out my outfit do I make the grade?" Relena asked having noticed both of the girl's looks.

Hilde looked at Dorothy who said that she would have to do as it was getting late and they didn't have any time for her to go and change. Dorothy didn't even look to see the affects her words had on Relena and just climbed into the car.

"Is my outfit really that bad?" Relena whispered to Hilde as she moved next to the girl as she opened the door.

"No it's looks great, honestly." Hilde whispered back. "She just doesn't want to admit it."

Relena smiled at the comment as she slid into the back seat. "So where are we going?"

"To a club called Spin. It's a neutral club that we like to hang out at." Hilde answered as Dorothy pulled the car away from the curb and headed towards the club.

"Sounds like tonight is going to be fun then." Relena just smiled as she watched the houses of her neighborhood slip away.

"It will be as soon as we get there at least." Hilde said as she turned around to look at Relena. When Relena met her eyes Hilde continued, "Then we can finally get this party started."

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
